Don't Take the Girl
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Fourth in the Raptor Saga. Herrera faces prosecution for her insubordination and her sentence is unbearable for the Raptors to accept. What will happen to Herrera?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Beast Wars. Hasbro does. I own the raptor gang. I do not own the song Don't Take the Girl' Tim McGraw does. (I think?).

A/N: this is the fourth story in the Raptor Saga. Please read the other three first before reading this, otherwise you will be totally confused like I am. ^_^ Now I don't remember who it was, but I believe that it was Albedo who asked if there will be more E.O./ Dinobot fics. Yes lots more. Lots and lots. I just wanted to take the Raptor saga one fic at a time and introduce each of the raptors in their own story. Demadex and Demetrius' stories will be coming, but much later in their series. I myself don't even know Demadexes full story. He's very bashful and getting him to talk is like pulling teeth. Owww pulling teeth! Don't remind me, I just got my lower wisdom tooth pulled. Lets all be thankful for pain medication. Not only does it kill pain, but also it makes me delusional, sleep and therefore more stories for you to read. Enjoy, and yes Organic Chemistry has the same effect as pain medication. ^_^ LOL.

A/N 2: I wrote most of the Raptor Saga in my Organic Chemistry lecture and lab classes. ^_^ (Now why is that smoking? I don't remember reading anything about looking for smoke.)

A/N 3: ff.net will not let me post my story in one complete unit, so I have to divide it up into smaller pieces and chapters. This is one story, so there is not really a title for the extra chapters. While trying to do some transfer work I lost all my stories, but luckily I found my back up disk. Thank the Lord for back up disks.

Don't Take the Girl

By Silver Elf Child

The atmosphere aboard the raptor ship was tense. It had been two days since E.O. called Herrera into her office regarding her insubordination towards Megatron. Everyone was worried. Everyone knew the penalty for insubordination, and it wasn't pretty. Everyone was tense especially Euto and Demadex. The last one of E.O.'s troops convicted of insubordination met a very unpleasant end by one of Demadexes concoctions. Demadex had no compulsion to think twice when given the order, but he was dreading having to do something that horrifying to Herrera. He may have been a Predacon and she a Maximal once, but she was his friend and she had saved his life a couple of times. He owed her more than one. The longer E.O. dragged out her trial the more nervous he got about the ultimate outcome-- Herrera's death! By HIS hands! 

Euto on the other hand was tense for other reasons. He felt that it was he who should take the fall, not her. She had saved him from the Maximals, and yet there was nothing he could do to save her from this. Another dead give away that something was wrong was when the Terrible Trio refused to play or make trouble. They felt guilty about this whole mess. If they hadn't teased Inferno about him calling Megatron "my queen" this would not have happened. To make matters worse E.O. would not let them testify on Herrera's behalf.

E.O. quarters.

E.O. is sitting in her chair facing the view screen with Megatron's visage. Herrera is standing behind E.O. solemnly hanging her head in shame.

"Then it is settled," said Megatron.

"Yes. I will make the preparations for Herrera's final passage," said E.O.

"Good Megatron out."

The screen went black and the room's lights came up.

"Very well Herrera, lets go get this over with as quickly as possible before Megatron arrives."

The two raptors made their way to the bridge where E.O. had the others assembled. All were quiet as E.O. and Herrera entered the room. E.O. went to her commander's chair, stayed standing and surveyed her troops. "Megatron and I have collaborated and have finally come up with a suitable punishment for Herrera's treachery. Since the crime was against the Predacons they will have full jurisdiction to her punishment. Megatron and his troops will be here shortly to take her into custody."

"WHAT!" screamed Euto. "You can't do that! They'll kill her!"

Demetrius and Demadex held Euto back when he tried to charge E.O.

"Euto, your not helping matters," said Demetrius.

"Calm down Euto. What does it matter who kills her. She's dead anyway we go," said Demadex.

"NO! I won't let her die! If anyone should be punished it's me. I'm the one who let it get out of hand. I was in charge of the trio and I didn't stop them!"

"That's enough!" shouted E.O. "It has already been agreed upon. Say your good-byes and let things be!"

E.O stormed out of the room with Razor Claw at her heals. Tarsis, Celo, and Rinco went up to Herrera and said, "we're sorry Herrera, we wish.."

"Don't say anything else this decision was not only theirs, but mine as well."

"Your kidding me," said Euto. "You agreed to be handed over to the Predacons."

"No, I agreed to serve Megatron for a time as punishment for my insubordination. I agreed to become a Predacon!"

Euto gasped with horror, shook his head in anger and ran from the room.

"Let him go Herrera," said Demetrius. "As second in command it is my job to prepare you for the transition. Please come with me."

Half a megacycle later Megatron and Inferno show up for Herrera. Euto did not go out to see Herrera being surrendered to the Predacons; instead he had a great seat from his quarters. As Herrera is being surrendered, Megatron said something to Herrera then he slapped her hard across the face. He grabbed her by her shoulder and threw her toward Inferno who caught her and flew off towards the Predacon base. E.O. walked up to Megatron and they have a discussion about the final contract agreement and then Megatron departed. The raptors walk back into their ship and try to do their normal duties.

"If I ever get my hands on him I swear I will rip him apart for touching her!" yelled Euto angrily as he threw things across his room.

Demadex heard the commotion from above and ran to stop Euto. By the time he got to Euto's quarters, Euto had demolished the room.

"Calm down buddy," coaxed Demadex.

"Calm down, calm Down, what the hell do you mean calm DOWN! Get out! Get Out! GET OUT! Before I rip your head off as well!"


	2. ch 2

Predacon base

Megatron arrived just in time to see Herrera in the center of the Predacons. Each of the Predacons are taking shots at her (in other words they are hitting her while Inferno holds her).

"Enough!" commanded Megatron. "Welcome Herrera. Welcome to the Predacons."

"You've been too kind," she muttered.

"Oh come now, your service with us, I assure you, will be beneficial to both Predacon and Raptor alike."

"If you say so."

Megatron ignored her last statement then turned to the Predacons; "Herrera is now a Predacon. I expect that you will treat her as one. Blackarachnia if will you be so kind and give Herrera a tour of the base."

"As you command oh mighty Megatron," Blackarachnia said in a sarcastic tone.

The two female Predacons take their leave and enter the base.

"Now that we have added Herrera to our numbers the balance of power has shifted. Yessss. E.O. will do more for our cause to keep her healthy. So none of you are to harm her understood!"

A round of "Yes Megatron" was heard from the Predacons.

Megatron and his Preds proceeded into the base. Unbeknownst to Predacon's the terrible trio had followed Megatron and had overheard his last order. After the Predacons went inside the trio ran back to their base.

Raptor base- Celo and Rinco's quarters.

"We gotta tell E.O.," said Cleo.

"I know, but if we do, we'll be in bigger trouble for disobeying a direct order. You remember the one, not to follow them," reminded Tarsis.

"What do we do?" asked Rinco.

"I don't know," said Tarsis.

The three sat in silence for some time.

"We have to tell someone," Celo broke the silence.

"But who?" questioned Tarsis.

"Someone we can trust," said Rinco.

"We are going to need help too," added Tarsis.

"How about Euto?" suggested Rinco.

"I don't know, he's pretty pissed off," said Tarsis.

"And he'll do anything for Herrera," stated Celo.

"Okay then lets go ask him," said Tarsis.

The three made their way cautiously through the ship to Euto's quarters. They did not want anyone to know that they were up to something. Euto was in his room sulking in a trance.

Flash back....

Footsteps and voices are heard down a hallway. Slowly a pair of police officers are making their way through a cellblock.

"I wonder what lame assignment the captain is giving us today," said a young male voice.

"It must be important if he wants us to report to cell block D," said a more mature male voice.

"Yeah like cleaning out cages. OH joy," said the first voice sarcastically.

The second officer grabbed the first and slammed him into a wall and said harshly, "whatever the assignment is rookie be grateful. There's nothing worse then having to pull your blaster."

"That's why I joined the force. To do just that!"

"Your sick Roth, your really sick."

"Whatever."

The pair continued on their way in silence. After rounding another corner they had reached their destination. They enter the cellblock and see the captain at the other end. They proceed to make their way over to him and report in. When they were close enough they came to a halt and saluted. "Officers Roth and Euto reporting Sir," said Euto.

"Ah good you two made it. I have a very important assignment for you two."

Roth's eyes light up at this and he couldn't help but smile.

"You will be escorting a prisoner back to Cybertron for execution."

"All right!" exclaimed Roth.

"Yes sir," Euto replied.

"The warden has all the information about this criminal. Study up, you leave in two megacycles. You're dismissed."

The two officers left to find the warden.

"Now this is more what I had in mind."

"Let me guess you would be the one asking to pull the trigger, right?"

"You bet."

"And I had to be teamed up with the rookie. Why me?"

"Ha, you love me."

"Whatever."

Shipping dock. Euto and Roth are waiting to board the ship. Several armed guards came walking in with a prisoner in energon bonds. The prisoner is lead onto the ship and placed in a chair with more energon bonds securing the prisoner for the trip. Roth and Euto watched the ceremony of strapping the prisoner in.

"This will keep the prisoner safe and sound for the trip," said the captain to Euto and Roth. "One of you will stay back here and keep an eye on the prisoner and the other will ride with the pilot."

"I volunteer to ride with the prisoner," said Euto.

The captain gave him an inquisitive look then said hesitantly, "very well, Roth you are to take point."

Roth grumbled as he went up to the cockpit. Before the captain exited the ship he turned to Euto and asked, "I thought you preferred point on these missions?"

"I do, but Roth is a wild one. I'm afraid the prisoner would not make it alive to Cybertron under his care."

"Very well. Keep safe this one is a tricky one."

The captain exited the ship and Euto took his seat.

"I guess we're going to be ship mates," Euto said to the prisoner as he buckled up.

The prisoner ignored him and turned his head away.

~All aboard~ came Roth's voice over the speaker. ~Ready to go back there big guy?~

"Yeah lets get this joy ride over with already."

The ship proceeded to lift off and soon they were one their way. The first half a megacycle was silent and a little awkward. Euto could not handle it any longer and decided to break the silence.

"So..... Did you sleep well last night?" He asked the prisoner.

"Fine."

"Have any family or friends on Cybertron?"

"No."

"Do you have any?"

"No."

"Kinda lonely then?"

"No."

"Do you ever give more then one word answers?"

"No."

"...........Fine what's your name?"

"Herrera"

"I read your file."

"That's nice."

"Ah ha you gave a two word answer," he said with a smile.

"Good......for....you." She enunciated each word as she leaned towards him.

"Why so moody? I'm only trying to make conversation."

"Wouldn't you be if you were about to be put to death for something you didn't do."

"You were tried and found guilty."

"By a kangaroo court numb nuts."

"So what was it you didn't do?"

"I thought you read my report?"

"I did, but it didn't say anything about what you were convicted of."

"I was convicted of attempted murder on a high official."

"So did you?"

"No, my commanding officer ordered me to shoot and I refused."

"Then what happened?"

"I threw down my gun and walked away. The next thing I know my head is swimming with pain and I am arrested for an attempted assassination."

"Then why were you convicted?"

"Whoever did this must have knocked me out before using my gun to try to kill him. If I had taken the shot I would not have missed. My commanding officer never did have a very good aim."

"So why were you convicted?"

Herrera said nothing.

"Did you hear me? Why you?"

Still she said nothing.

"Hello," Euto said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What's wrong," asked Roth.

Euto, surprised by Roth's appearance, jumped. After composing himself he asked, "what are you doing back here, get back up front."

"Hey it's boring up there, besides the pilot smells. Let's trade places."

"NO! Get back up to the cock pit."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because the prisoner is a tricky one."

"How so?"

"If you must know she spit in my face, who knows what she is capable of."

"Why you. How dare you do that," said Roth angrily as he stepped in front of Herrera. "I'll teach you not to do that again and I'll wipe that smug look off you face." Roth slugged her across the face with his fist. Euto jumped up and slammed Roth against the wall.

"WHAT the hell do you think your doing! You didn't have to hit her!"

"She got what she deserves. Besides I'm doing my job."

"NO she didn't dissever that, and YOUR job is to make sure she gets to Cybertron not to carry out her sentence here. GET BACK UP THERE BEFORE I SLAG YOU ROOKIE!"

Roth gave Euto a hurt look but saw the fire in Euto's optics and quickly hauled @$$ back to the cockpit.

"I'm sorry about that, " Euto said as he sat down.

"No problem, I'm use to it. Just don't do that again. I may drag you down with me."


	3. ch3

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"What the," said Euto.

"Euto can we talk to you," came a voice from the other side of his door.

"NO! Go away!"

"Too bad you're listening to us," said Tarsis as she jumped into the room from the ventilation duct and let Celo and Rinco into the room.

"We need your help," Celo stated.

"To do what?" asked Euto in a cranky voice.

"To rescue Herrera," said Rinco.

"And how, pray tell, are you planning to accomplish that?"

"Uh... we were hoping you could help us with that one," said Tarsis.

Euto sat for a moment pretending to ponder up a scheme then said sarcastically, "nope, nothing comes to mind. Oh well I guess you guys are on your own."

"Euto," they began in a begging tone.

"No, Herrera said that she chose to go. Why should I care?"

"Because your her friend," said Tarsis.

"So."

Celo looked around the room then added, "and you would not have destroyed your room like this if you didn't care."

"What do you care how I choose to decorate my room?"

The trio exasperated and beginning to loose patients with Euto decide to try another strategy.

"Okay Euto we'll leave you alone," said Tarsis.

The three started to walk out when Rinco added, "I guess Megatron will get his way now."

"Yeah now that he's using Herrera as a hostage," said Tarsis.

"What will he do to her when she is of no more use to him?" asked Celo.

Euto stood up, closed the door and said, "okay I'm in. How are we going to help her?"

"Uh we don't know," said Tarsis with a shrug.

"That's why we came to you," said Rinco.

Euto thought for a moment then asked, "and I'm the only other person to know about this?"

The trio nodded their heads yes.

"Then asking the others is out of the question." Euto snapped his fingers and said, "follow me I got an idea."

The four raptors hurry as quickly and as quietly as possible out of the base.

Rolling green hills covered in yellow, orange, and purple flowers as far as the eye can see lead up to a green mountain ridge speckled with trees in ravines and grasslands in between. Cheetor is seen patrolling this lush valley heading toward a stream and an alcove of trees. 

"Ah finally some water and some shade. A perfect place for a cat nap."

Cheetor made his way to the alcove and settled down for a rest. A megacycle later he got a rude awakening.

"What the?!" he exclaims before he looked up to see four raptors in front of him. "Cheetor maximize!" He called and drew his weapon.

"Hey I thought we were friends," Celo said as he grabbed the barrel of Cheetor's gun.

"Oh yeah....sorry. I thought that we were suppose to meet at noon the other day?"

"Well yeah, I guess we were," said Rinco.

"Something came up," said Tarsis, "and we need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"A rescue mission."

"Rescue?"

"Yes a rescue. Megatron has taken Herrera hostage," said Euto.

"Why would he do that, I thought that you guys were on the same side?"

"Never mind we just need to get her back," Euto said getting impatient.

SNAP!

"What was that," said Tarsis jumping at the sound.

They all react to the sound and drew their weapons. Out stepped Rattrap.

"Hey there spo......ots."

"Hey Rattrap," said Cheetor relaxing.

"Hey what's going on here?" asked Rattrap.

"It's okay guys. Rattrap wont say anything, will you Rattrap!"

Rattrap gave Cheetor the look' (you know the one. The one you get from your parents when you're in trouble. Or is it the look my parents give me when I'm in trouble. Anyway)

"NO!" said Euto "he can't help us."

"Why not," asked Cheetor.

"Because no one can know about this mission."

"And whys dat?" asked Rattrap.

"We're not suppose to be doing it," said Tarsis as she looked away.

"And that would be?" inquired Rattrap.

"Save Herrera from the Preds," Tarsis said under her breath.

Rattrap gave Cheetor a puzzled look then asked, "how are you planning to rescue her?"

Rattrap surprised the Raptors with this last question, but Euto replied, "we were hoping Cheetor would pretend to be a prisoner so we could gain entrance to the Pred base."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Cheetor.

"Their going to kill her if we don't get her out!" exclaimed Tarsis "you gotta help us," she pleaded with Cheetor.

"Why do they have her?" asked Rattrap.

"She took the fall for us," said Celo.

"We made fun of Inferno and Megatron," said Rinco, who could not hold back a smile and Celo tried to suppress a laugh.

Cheetor remember the remarks and he too has to try to suppress the laughter.

"Okay I'll help," said Cheetor.

"Oh no your not pussy cat," said Rattrap. "I am."

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm going to help. The pussycat here doesn't know the Pred base. I do, so I'm the best one for the job."

"Okay then" said Euto, "let's get going."

As they made their way toward the Pred base they devised a plan.

Pred base

"Well that's the grand tour," said Blackarachnia.

"Cozy."

"'Ol purple face would probably want to talk to you now."

"I take it you don't like Megatron"

"Don't like him, nothing of the sort. I just think that I would be a much better leader."

"No doubt, you would."

"This is just between you and me right?"

"Of course, as long as you get me some info and help me survive this nightmare."

"Deal!"

The two female Predacons enter the command center as sirens erupt.

"What now!" said Megatron.

"Scanners are detecting two incoming units Royalty," saluted Inferno.

"Who are they?"

"One is a Raptor he, he, he, he," said Tarantulus. "The other is a Maximal."

"How interesting," said Megatron casting Herrera a questionable glance. "Let them enter!"

Euto and Rattrap were led to the command chamber where Megatron and his minions awaited their arrival.

"Ah Rattrap and ...... I'm sorry who are you?" began Megatron.

"Euto."

"Welcome Euto, what do I owe you this unexpected visit for."

"I bring you this Maximal," Euto shoved Rattrap forward. "As a prisoner. We caught him snooping around our base sir. E.O. has ordered all Maximal prisoners brought to you for disposal."

"Has she now?"

"Yes."

"Herrera, my dear, is this true?"

"Yes it is, and Euto here is very good at following orders. He is a very well trained boy." Herrera said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Very well then Quickstrike take the Maximal prisoner away."

Rattrap is lead off to the dungeons and Megatron continued to interrogate Euto,

"Thank you for the vermin, but tell me Euto, he's not the real reason you came here now is it."

"No it wasn't."

"So why are you here?"

"That's personal."

"Well aren't we getting venturous."

"No I'm not. I am following orders and turning over a prisoner then leaving as soon as I get a few repairs. That is if the gracious Megatron would grant me leave to use a CR tank." Euto said as he gave a mock bow.

"And why would you need one?"

"I was injured while capturing the prisoner."

"Then why didn't you stay at your base for repairs?"

"I was the least damaged."

"Very well, Herrera will show you to the CR tank."

"What are you doing here," hissed Herrera.

"Giving Megatron a Maximal prisoner, what does it look like I'm doing," asked Euto with a smile.

"Oh brother," Herrera rolled her optics.

Herrera lead Euto to the CR tank and said, "Here you go the CR tank. Use it in good health you stinking liar!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not hurt. You're up to something. I know it. Well whatever your up to better not interfere with my mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

"Shut up numb nuts," she hissed then continued in a lower voice. "I'm on a secret mission' so don't screw it up."

"Uh oh."

"Great, Euto the mastermind has done it again!"


	4. ch4

***

"He's up to no good Megatron, destroy him," said Tarantulus.

"Ah yes he is up to something, but if we destroy him, she will not do anything for us," said Megatron.

"And just what are you planning," asked Tarantulus.

"Nothing of your concern Tarantulus," said Megatron. "Ah Herrera did you show your old friend to the CR tank so soon."

"Yes.... Why did you expect me to take longer?"

"Well...yes."

"Then I guess you had better get use to things getting done a lot faster from now on. Not only do I do a high quality job, but I also do it in high quantity as well."

"Very good."

"What else do you require of me?"

"At the moment nothing."

"Then may I retire to my quarters?"

"Yes you may."

Herrera left and when Megatron thought that she can no longer hear him he addressed the other Predacons, "I want all of you to keep a close eye on her. Euto may try to rescue her."

A megacycle passed and Euto was out of the CR tank. It was pitch black out so Megatron allowed Euto to stay overnight. When everyone was asleep Euto snuck out of his room and made his way to where Rattrap was being held prisoner.

"Psst, yo rat. You awake?" hissed Euto.

"Yeah, so get me outta here already scale belly," Rattrap hissed back.

"Change in plans."

"WHAT?!"

"Herrera doesn't want to leave, turns out she's been sent to infiltrate the Preds."

"Great now what happens to me?"

"Don't worry I have a plan."

"Care to let me in on it."

"Sure."

Euto told Rattrap his abridged plan and went back to his makeshift quarters. In the morning Euto left all by his lonesome without fanfare nor any rescue attempts.

"Euto!" exclaimed Tarsis, "what are you doing?"

"The plans changed."

"But what about Rattrap?" asked Cheetor, "we can't leave him in there!"

"Well we're going to have to for now."

"No way! Optimus would slag me for it!"

"Slag you for what? He's not going to stay much longer just until Megatron decides to kill him."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry I've got it all under control."

Pred base.

Megatron sits on his throne. The Preds gather around him awaiting orders for the day.

"Bring the Maximal up for execution," ordered Megatron.

Quickstrike and Inferno fetched Rattrap. As they brought him into the room they pushed him forward and he fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Rattrap exclaimed, "why don't you bozo's push someone else around!"

"Silence vermin," exclaimed Megatron "any final words?"

Rattrap swallowed hard. "Just one."

"And that is ?"

"Don't anyone move!" Rattrap exclaimed as he took Herrera hostage with her gun.

"Let go of me you filthy rat," Herrera exclaimed as she struggled' to get free.

The Predacons drew their weapons on Rattrap.

"No you fools! You may hit Herrera!" Megatron barked.

"Now nice and easy put down your guns and let me and gorgeous here outside. You get her back as soon as I am free and clear of ANY hostile fire."

Megatron gave Rattrap the evil eye and finally said, "very well."

Rattrap and Herrera as his hostage' backed up towards the exit and the two left and quickly made their get away from the Pred base.

"Ha it worked," laughed Rattrap.

"Yeah better then I planned," said Herrera.

"I guess turn around is fair play."

"I told you that we would be doing this again!"

"But this time the roles are reversed."

"Herrera!" shouted the trio with glee.

"Great!" Herrera said sarcastically.

"So now what?" asked Euto.

"Now I go back and finish my mission."

"Are you sure about this? Didn't we screw it up?"

"Not really, you actually helped out a lot. Now the Preds will trust me more, that is if....."

"If what?" asked Celo.

"If Rattrap will do one more thing."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Make it look like you released me with force and took off."

"How do I do that?"

"Well for one thing you five have to get out of here, secondly throw me down and lastly shoot me."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Euto.

"Not just shoot me anywhere. Just do minimal damage to make it look like it was real."

"Fine" said Euto, "but if it is any worse then minimal damage Rat I'll kill you."

"What do I look like to you a serial killer? I'm trying to help you guys rememba?"

"Just get it over with," Euto said before he and the others ran off.

Rattrap threw Herrrea to the ground.

"Not so hard," she complained.

"Will you hold still while I blast ya?"

"Sorry survival instinct, Hey shoot at me a couple of times and miss, but only hit me once. Make it look like I resisted."

Rattrap complied and finally took off running when he saw the Preds coming. The Predacons found Herrera wounded on the ground. The area around her looked like there had been a struggle.

"Get her to a restoration chamber now you fools," ordered Megatron. "That rat will pay for this," Megatron sneered as he watched Rattrap escape in the distance.

The Predacons took Herrera back for repairs as the Raptors and Maximals headed back to their respective bases.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Tarsis asked Euto.

After a long pause he answered with, "she knows how to keep safe. If I know Herrera as half as well as I think I do, she'll have Megatron begging E.O. to take her back within a week."

The Raptors all laugh and sneak back into the base.

Tune in next time same cat time same cat channel.

*cough, cough* oops. Darn experiment exploded on me! I have to go get cleaned up now. My hair is smoking and I am all covered in black stuff. Uh correction I have to go put my hair out AHHHHHHHHH!

Any constructive criticism is more then welcome. Oh yeah, and does anybody want to trade places with Roth? 

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


End file.
